Starfire's Birthday Questions:MOVED
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Moved from my old account! Starfire starts asking weird questions the night of her birthday, which leads to some fireworks between she and Robin. But what happens when she's missing the next morning? Read and Review, please :
1. Happy Birthday!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans…

A/N: Just a story that popped into my mind today… ROBXSTAR… rated T for some language, and things that they talk about, but don't worry, it's not too bad

"Greetings friends!" Starfire shouted, and the whole Teen Titans team turned to see the alien girl rushing up behind them. Robin almost laughed at the irony that she was late for her own birthday party, but then stopped short.

"Holy crap Star!" Cyborg shouted, taking in the sight that Starfire was. Her orange hair had been highlighted with brighter orange, almost blonde highlights, and her hair had been cut so that it reached the area beneath her shoulder blades, and she had had bangs that swept to the left side of her face, almost covering one of her piercing green eyes.

Those eyes, which Robin had always thought were beautiful, now looked even more beautiful with her blue/green eye-shadow and mascara. She wasn't wearing any other make-up except for the eye make-up, and some pink lip gloss, and yet her skin looked infallible. Her normal uniform had been replaced with a purple halter top that showed off all her curves, and white shorts with purple flip flops.

"You do not like my make over?" Starfire asked, completely oblivious to the fact that not only the male members of the group, but also some other guys, were staring at her and marveling in her radiant beauty.

"No, Star, you look great, but what made you get a make over?" Beast Boy asked. So many words formed in Robin's head, but they were words to sentences that he would never say, for his feelings for Starfire were kept private, and always would be.

"Well, I am of the age sixteen now, and I began to think that it was time for me to change with my age. So this was my gift for myself." Starfire explained, setting three other bags down at the table, and sliding in beside Robin. She wanted him to tell her she looked beautiful.

"Well you look great Star." Robin piped up, pretending to say it nonchalantly as his heart pounded loudly in his ears.

"Hey, sorry for the wait. What can I get you guys to eat?" A waiter said, coming over. When his eyes fell on Starfire, his mouth dropped open, but he shut it quickly.

"A pizza with one-third cheese, one-third all meat, and one-third mint frosting." Robin said, knowing that Raven and Beast boy would devour the cheese, he and Cyborg would eat the meat, and Starfire would dive into the mint frosting.

"Mint frosting?" The waiter questioned while his eyes raked over Starfire.

"Yes." Starfire said simply, turning to face him. She didn't realize it, but when she did, her hair flipped over her shoulder, and hit Robin in the face. It smelled amazing.

"Ok, whatever you like sweet thing." The waiter replied, sauntering off. Starfire looked after him curiously, contemplating his response, then let the comment fade from her mind. Earth boys were so confusing, especially Robin. But she didn't mind the confusion Robin caused her, simply because it made her think about him more, and any thoughts of Robin were always welcome.

"So, Star, what all did you do at the mall?"

"Would you like to see the wonderful garments I have purchased from the mall of shopping?"

"Sure." They all said, except for Raven, who studied an old, yellow-paged book. Starfire smiled, standing up. She reached into the bag and pulled out a purple top with sleeves that cut straight across. Then, she pulled out a pair of distressed jean shorts, laying them on the table.

Next, she pulled out a strapless shirt that was just a simple purple color. With it, came a white mini-skirt. Finally, she pulled out a V-neck purple shirt that had a white tank top beneath it, and a pair of white, distressed jeans.

"Nice." Cyborg said, elbowing Robin. Robin glared at him, but then smiled at Starfire as she stuffed the clothes back in the bags. After that, she remained quiet. A question was trying to force its way out of her mouth, but she choked it back.

Until Beast Boy said, "Star, you seem like you're a thousand miles away. What's wrong?"

"Well, umm, I do have a question that maybe you, friends, could help me find the answer to." She stammered out.

"What is it?" Robin asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well umm…. What does making out mean on your planet?" She asked, playing with a strand of her hair. Robin spit his drink out, and it splattered Beast Boy's shirt, but he was too busy gaping at Starfire to notice. Raven had snapped her head up from where it was buried in her book, and Cyborg looked like he was either about to laugh or scream.

"Star... what… why?"

"I also need to know what the sex is. I know that it refers to whether a person is male or female, but here it seems to have a different meaning." Star said, and this time, Cyborg was the one gaping, as well as Robin.

"Star, what brought all these questions into your mind?" Beast Boy asked. Robin had been stunned into silence.

"Well, I was at the mall of shopping today when this teenaged male came up behind me and placed his hand on my back right above my skirt. I turned to face him, and he smiled at me. Then, he put his finger under my chin and kissed me. I was unsure if he was just transferring knowledge or what. Then, he backed up, and said 'if you wanna make out or have sex, I'll be waiting for you out back sexy.'" Starfire said, finishing up and playing with her hair.

"He what?" Four voices yelled at once, and Starfire cringed.

"What did you say?" Raven asked.

"Well, I just nodded." Starfire said, and Robin groaned, sinking low into the booth.

"You nodded?"

"Only because I have no knowledge of what these words mean in your language." Starfire responded, looking worriedly over at Robin.

"Well Star, I'd love to explain to you, but… hey, pizza!" Beast boy said, stuffing his face immediately. Cyborg muttered an excuse about being too hungry, and Raven just shrugged. This left Robin.

"Oh friend Robin, please enlighten me as to what the making of out and the sex is!" Starfire pleaded, looking deep into Robin's eyes, or rather, his mask.

"Well, Starfire, when a boy and a girl have been together for a while."

"Like you and I?" Star asked. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg chuckled.

"No, not exactly. Listen Star, this is a topic better saved for later. Right now, let's eat, ok?" Robin said, and Starfire nodded, willing to let the subject drop. At least for now.


	2. Answers

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Later that night on the roof after an amazing birthday, Starfire found Robin pacing back and forth. The subject from earlier had not yet left Robin's mind, and he was clueless as to how to tell his sweet, innocent Starfire what these things were that she wanted to know about.

"Robin! Is something troubling you, friend?"

"No, I'm just thinking." Robin replied, lying only a little.

"About?"

"Those questions earlier." Robin said, and Starfire nodded, making her bangs cover one of her eyes. Robin, not thinking about his actions reached out and pushed the bangs out of her eyes, placing them behind her ear. His hand dropped to her neck, feeling her pulse there.

Suddenly, he realized that these were not just things he was doing in his mind, and went to withdraw his hand. Starfire grabbed it though.

"Star?" Robin questioned as she laced her fingers with his.

"Robin, I am not a child, and I'm not clueless. I may not know what making out is, or what sex means on your planet, but I do know what a kiss means here, and I know that the kiss I shared with you upon my arrival was not just made so that I could gain knowledge." Starfire whispered, gazing at his mask. Frustration mounted inside her at not being able to see his eyes.

"Star, I…"

"Wait, Robin. If you are to talk to me out here, just person to person, don't hide from me."

"I'm not hiding."

"You're eyes are." Starfire commented, and Robin sighed. He reached his free hand up, peeling the mask off and letting it drop to the roof. Starfire gasped. His eyes were gorgeous. They were a Caribbean blue, with a sea-green circle around the inside.

"Is that better?" Robin asked, and Starfire nodded, lost in his eyes.

"Listen Star. There's something I haven't told you, because… well, because I was scared to."

"Yes?"

"I love you Star."

"I love you too, Robin." Starfire responded.

"No, you don't get it. I don't love you as a best friend, or even a sister. I love you as so much more." Robin said, and Starfire hugged him.

"I know, and I love you as well." She giggled into his shirt.

"Really?"

"Yes." Starfire responded, and she stood on her toes as to reach his soft lips.

"Robin?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I am still waiting for answers to my questions." Starfire said, and Robin tried to think of an answer, then his eyes lit up with an idea.

"Well, sex is… way too complicated to explain right now. But as for making out, it's easier to show then to explain." Robin said, smiling slyly.

"Show me then." Starfire replied, completely clueless. But damn if she wasn't cuter when she was clueless. Robin stepped closer, locking his arms around her waist. On instinct, Star's arms encircled his neck.

Robin's head bent down, and his lips met hers, gently. He didn't want to shock her into backing away from him. When she kissed him back, he kissed her gently once more before putting his hand beneath the back of her shirt. She gasped at the cold feel of his hand, and he took advantage of it.

Robin slipped his tongue into her mouth with the ease of a practiced person, even though this was the first time he had made out with a girl with whom he actually wanted to. Starfire tensed, unaware of what was going on, but soon found that she enjoyed the feeling of his tongue sweeping through her mouth and relaxed.

Deciding that Robin had had dominance for too long, Starfire pushed on his tongue with her own. Robin pulled his tongue back in his own mouth, afraid he had scared Starfire in some way, but she then flicked her own tongue into his mouth, wandering, tasting, wanting more. He groaned when her tongue retreated, and she pulled out of the kiss.

Unable to deny the want inside himself, he kissed across Starfire's jaw, and then down her neck. She shivered as his tongue darted out quickly, and she moaned; then covered her mouth with her hand, unfamiliar with the sound. Robin removed her hand and kissed her lips gently.

"Its okay, Star, that's a good sound."

"It is?"

"It means you're enjoying this." Robin said, slipping his hand under Starfire's shirt smoothly. She pushed back on his hands though.

"Sorry, I guess I got kind of caught up in the moment." Robin sighed, thinking he had gone too far.

"I didn't say I didn't want that… it's just, you've been doing everything. I'm supposed to be the one learning." Starfire whispered, having had stood on her toes to whisper into Robin's ear. She kissed the area right below his ear, and he shivered as Starfire allowed her fingers to trace the muscles of his stomach beneath his shirt.

Suddenly Robin pushed her back.

"Star, stop." Robin said. Starfire's hands had been traveling towards the waistband of his jeans, and he wasn't ready for that much that fast.

"I'm sorry." Starfire apologized, dropping her eyes.

"It's okay Star, I just don't wanna get you pregnant right after admitting my feelings for you."

"The making of out can get you pregnant?"

"No, but it can lead to other things that can."

"Oh." Starfire replied, and Robin leaned in, kissing her chastely. Starfire shivered, but not because of Robin's kiss.

"C'mon. It's late, and cold. We better get inside." Robin said, and Starfire nodded.

Little did the two know, someone was watching the whole scene, already contemplating a perfect plan for revenge on the Boy Wonder.


	3. Scars

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

Robin awoke the next morning, anxiously wanting to see Starfire's face. He got up, and walked hurriedly to the living room, only to find that everyone was present except the one person he wanted to see.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked, trying to say it coolly.

"Still sleeping, I think." Beast Boy replied, before quickly turning his full attention back to the video game on the big screen. Cyborg was beating him by a long shot, but Beast Boy kept pounding the controllers, knowing from experience that quitters never win, and winners never quit. Besides, he knew Cyborg, and he knew that his opponent would get overconfident and start slipping up.

"It's 12 in the afternoon." Robin commented. It wasn't normal for her to be asleep that long, but then, he had kept her out late last night.

"Robin, if you're so worried, go check on her, but we don't know what's going on." Raven sighed, looking up from her book. Robin contemplated the idea, but then decided it would be better not to wake her.

What the teenage Boy Wonder did not know, was that Starfire would not be in her room, even if he went to check on her. For at that moment, the alien princess was struggling to get back to the Titans' Tower after being stolen from her room not long after her and Robin's romantic moment on the roof.

Holding her arms, and shivering, Starfire climbed the steep rocks outside of the tower, unable to fly because of the dreadful thoughts filling her mind. Her foot slipped suddenly, and she fell, getting her arm cut on the sharp corner of a rock. Blood seeped from the wound, and even more tears clouded her eyes.

Anyone that saw her would've known right away something horrible had happened. Her hair was a mess, and was clotted in various places with her own blood. There was a cut running from the corner of her left eye to the middle of her cheek, and her lip was split. Besides that, her outfit that she had not been able to change out of was torn in many places, and showed the part of her stomach that had been cut with a sharp knife just so her attacker could hear her scream.

And if that wasn't enough, bruises peppered her skin in various places, and she was fairly sure that one or more of her ribs was broken. Still, nothing was worse than the memories of the things that caused these wounds.

Shaking her head, Starfire began climbing the rocks again. Thinking back, she wished she would've had the ability to use her powers, so she could've prevented the attacks. But the person who had done this to her had known about each of her abilities, and made sure to make it so that she could not use any of them against him.

Finally, clinging to the last shreds of hope that were still deep within her, Starfire reached the Tower, and stepped onto the grounds. Unluckily, the Team had not yet disabled the alarms, and as soon as her foot was placed on her home turf, a screeching alarm went off, making Starfire feel like her head was about to split in two.

Meanwhile, the Titans themselves were rushing, preparing to attack whatever villain had invaded their home. They each ran outside, none of them thinking of going to wake Starfire. And that's when they saw her, sitting on her knees on the ground, gripping her ears tightly, tears streaming down her bruised cheeks.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, walking over to her. Beast Boy reached behind him and typed in a password, disabling the alarms as quickly as possible, then joined the others as they crowded around the sobbing Titan.

"Star, what happened?" Cyborg asked, looking at the disheveled member worriedly. Robin, meanwhile dropped to kneel in front of her, but she screamed, slapping his hand away, and moving away from the group.

"Star…" Robin said, letting his voice trail off. Cyborg put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should get her inside. When we're there, I'll scan her to see just how much damage has been done." Cyborg said, walking over to Starfire. He reached out her hand, but she cringed away from it.

"Star, come on, it's us." Beast Boy remarked. A sob racked her body, and Raven stepped forward.

"C'mon Star." Raven said, and Starfire took her hand, leaning on her friend's shoulders.

"What?" Robin breathed, watching Starfire relax.

"My guess, is that a guy did this to her. She's not gonna let any of you guys touch her until she calms down." Raven replied, and Robin's hands balled up into fists at the sight of his sweet, innocent Starfire cringing away from him, Cy, and Beast Boy.

The Titans followed Raven and Starfire into the hospital-like section of the house, where Raven told Starfire to sit on the table. She did as she was told, sitting silently and wiping the remnants of her tears off of her cheeks. Robin wanted to touch her, to hold her, but thanks to some creep, he couldn't do that at the moment.

"Okay Star, listen, it's us, your friends." Cyborg said, knowing very well that if he tried to scan her when she was anxious like she had been, then she would freak out. Meanwhile, Robin left the room for a moment, trying to cool himself off.

"I know… I believe I am calm." Starfire replied in a broken voice.

"Ok, we need to scan you to catalogue your injuries." Cyborg said, and Starfire nodded, lying back on the table as a blue, grid-like beam shot from Cyborg's arm. He scanned her twice, and then removed the grid, letting her know that she could sit up. She pushed herself up slowly, her back aching with the motion.

"I want… I…" Star whispered, letting her voice trail off.

"What do you want star? Water? Food? I'll even make you some tofu-free. " Beast Boy said, and Star managed a small smile aimed at the green boy.

"I want Robin." She whispered brokenly.

"I'll get him." Raven said, walking out the door. Robin was leaned against the wall, his hands formed into tight fists.

"Robin. Starfire wants you." Raven said, and he looked up, not even his mask able to conceal the sorrow on his face.

"Tell her I'll be in there in a second." Robin said, and Raven nodded.

As soon as Raven was gone, Robin turned and punched the wall with enough force to leave a dent. Then, he turned and headed for the door separating him from Starfire, and walked in. As soon as he entered the room, Starfire jumped from the table, ignoring her pain and tackled him, wrapping her bruised arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. Robin stood, stunned for a minute, then wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, trying not to hurt her.

"Ok, you guys ready to hear how bad it is?" Cyborg asked, pulling up a chart on the computer.

"Hit us with it." Beast boy replied.

"Ok, 89 minor bruises,78 major bruises, 4 deep cuts, all the blood in her hair is her own, her lip is split, as you can see, her wrist is fractured, and four of her ribs are broke. Besides that, there's the obvious, that she's emotionally scarred, and right now, based on what my scanner found in her mind, all her thoughts are dark and depressing, pretty much worse than Raven's. Sorry Rae." Cyborg said, and Robin cringed. Raven nodded, and then Cyborg turned back to the screen.

He gasped, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh crap." Cyborg breathed, shaking his head.

"Dude, what more can there be?" Beast Boy asked in an exasperated voice.

"My scanner might be wrong." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, just tell us." Robin requested, his grip on Starfire tightening slightly. As if she knew what was coming, Starfire buried her head in his chest, gripping him more tightly, pressing herself against him until there was no more space between them.

"According to this, Star is…" Cyborg let his voice trail off, shaking his head.

"Cyborg, just spit it out before I come over there and read it." Beast Boy said.

"If my scanner is right, which, sadly, it normally is, then Starfire is pregnant."

A/N: So, what do you think? Like it, Love it, Hate it? Review please! Also, tell me what you think will happen… I don't quite have this story figured out, and your comments may be able to help me!


	4. Watching

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (even though that'd be flippin' awesome!)

A/N: Woah... It's been... almost a year since I've updated this story! To my followers: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! To be honest, once school started back, I completely forgot about updating it! But I promise I'll be less forgetful. Well... ON with the story :)

"Pregnant?" Robin whispered slowly, letting the word roll off of his lips. The word seemed to echo within the small room, bouncing off of the walls like a huge boulder. His grip on Starfire loosened slightly, and he pulled back to look at her face... the gorgeous face that was now marred by scars and bruises. Those lips, that he had once longed for, were cut and bruised, beaten by some other person.

Just the thought of what had happened to Starfire... HIS Starfire... made him want to strangle the life out of something... anything.

"Cyborg... your scanner HAS to be wrong... there's no way... I mean..."

"Cyborg is right." Starfire whispered, her lips quavering. She looked up at Robin, unable to look him straight in the eye. It occurred to Robin then that she was ashamed. Ashamed of what had happened to her. Just the sight of her fragile body... the sound of her fragile voice... made Robin want to hold her in his arms and not let her go. It was as if he was watching a powerful city fall... crumbling to the ground at his feet.

"Star. No. Why?" Robin asked, unable to form more than one word sentences.

"Why what?" Starfire asked, gripping her stomach.

"Why do you think Cy's scanner is right?" Beastboy asked, finishing Robin's question for him.

"Because I know what happened... and there's not a doubt in my mind that it isn't true." Starfire whispered. In that moment, all three male Titans realized that something had changed within Starfire. She no longer sounded like the innocent, alien girl that they had grown to love... she sounded educated... as if she knew things that she hadn't the previous day.

"Star, what happened?" Robin asked, pushing her chin up so that her eyes met his. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow from her emerald green eyes.

"I can't tell you Robin. He's watching me... he's ALWAYS watching me."


	5. Everything

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (even though that'd be flippin' awesome!)

The next morning, Robin awoke to sunlight streaming in through his window. He looked out of the window, studying the clear blue sky. The sky looked perfect, yet nothing else was. Everyone was still tense from the night before. Starfire had locked herself in her room, and refused to come out. Every now and then, Robin would go to her door, and listen to her quiet sobs. It comforted him... it worried him, but knowing that she was still in the room, safe, comforted him.

Suddenly, Robin heard footsteps padding down the hall, and he opened the door to his room. He saw the back of Starfire, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Her walk was slow; she didn't float as much as she normally did.

"Star?" Robin whispered, walking towards her. She turned around, smiling slightly – a smile that didn't reach her eyes

"Yes, friend Robin?" She asked, and something about the normality of the statement threw Robin off. She sounded like the normal Starfire, the Starfire he had grown to love. But at the same time, the statement felt like a blow to his heart.

_Friend _Robin – just friend. After the kiss they had shared on the night of her birthday, he figured he would never just be _Friend _Robin again.

"You okay?" he asked, realizing she was waiting for him to say something.

"Why would I not be?" Starfire asked, and Robin tilted his head to the side, studying her.

"Last night. I mean..." Robin started, trailing off as Starfire lowered her head.

"Friend Robin, I remember the events of last night; though I wish I did not. I would like to forget it. I would like to forget _everything._" Starfire said, looking him straight in the eyes, and Robin knew what she meant. She wanted to forget _everything _about the previous night. As well as their kiss.

"Ohh... well, okay." Robin said, and Starfire looked away, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

_Why is she doing this? _Robin thought to himself. He knew Star was emotionally and physically scarred, but he didn't think that would affect the moment they had shared. Actually, he didn't know what he thought. Maybe he figured that he would help her heal, in more ways than one. Maybe he figured that she would run to him in her time of need.

_Maybe..._

_Maybe..._

"Friend Robin, if you'll excuse me, I must take the shower of cleanliness." Starfire said, unable to make contact with the gorgeous Boy Wonder. What Robin didn't know was that the words she had said were crushing her as much as they were crushing him. But she had to do it.

She knew that if she let her and Robin's relationship grow, that he would get hurt in some way. If she got injured badly in a battle, he would be too upset to fight. If she got captured, as she had the previous night, he would try to find her, and he would end up getting hurt.

Not to mention the fact that he would try to take responsibility for the small human growing inside her. And no matter how much she loved Robin, she couldn't ask him to give up his life for her.

Little did she know that she had _already_ become the key to ending his life.


	6. Father

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (even though that'd be flippin' awesome!)

TWO MONTHS LATER:

The Titans tower was silent... well, mostly silent, except for the constant complaints made by a certain pregnant alien.

"Beastboy, I'm hungry!" Starfire wailed, banging a fist on the hard granite counter-top. Beastboy jumped back, holding a spatula like a weapon.

"Jeez Star, chill out." Beastboy said, flipping two eggs over in a frying pan. He heard Star's stomach growl, and he mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry Beastboy. The baby requires much attention, even when it is inside my body." Starfire whispered, walking away from the counter, trying to distract herself from the thought of food.

"Good morning baby momma!" Cyborg shouted, walking into the Tower, followed by Robin and Raven. The three had been out fighting someone – or something – while Beastboy took the job of watching after Starfire.

"Hi Cyborg." Starfire replied, glaring at him. She hated being called baby momma, or anything associated to being pregnant.

"Morning Star, how're you feeling?" Robin asked, letting his eyes travel up and down her body. She was starting to get a baby bump, but man she was still gorgeous. Her skin was still infallible, and her eyes still gleamed as they had since he first met her. He was amazed at the fact that she was able to heal emotionally within a matter of two months, though part of him still wondered if she was hurting. Sometimes, he could still hear her crying at night, when she was alone in her room.

"Pregnant." Starfire replied simply, looking at Beastboy anxiously as he sprinkled salt and pepper on the eggs.

"Sorry Star, but I don't know how that feels." Robin replied, chuckling at his own joke. Starfire glared at him.

"On my planet, the male species is capable of becoming pregnant as well. Perhaps you would like me to take you on a trip up there so that you can figure out how it feels? Or perhaps friend Raven could find a spell to switch our brains so that you would know how it feels." Starfire replied, placing her hands on her hips. Robin grimaced.

"No, I think I'm – oh hey, looks like your breakfast is ready." Robin said, and Starfire smiled at him like a stupidly lovestruck girl.

"Here you go Star! Two eggs over medium." Beastboy said, and Starfire devoured one of the eggs quickly. Just as she was about to start eating the other one, a light started flashing, and a video popped up on the giant screen in the Tower's living room. A dark face appeared on it, and the Titans turned to stare, puzzled.

"Good morning Titans." A voice said, and Starfire cringed. She knew that voice, though she couldn't pin-point where it came from.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, standing in front of Starfire. He took on a protective stance, and Starfire almost smiled. Even though it had been two months, she was still unable to deny the fact that her feelings for him were intense.

"Why don't you ask Starfire?" The voice asked, and she looked at the dark figure curiously. She knew that voice... that haunting voice.

"I don't know who you are." Starfire whispered, because she could not remember who the voice belonged to.

"Really? That's funny. You think you'd remember the father of your baby."


	7. Let's Play A Game

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (even though that'd be flippin' awesome!)

The room became chaotic. Starfire dropped her plate of eggs the the ground, the yellow liquid running out from under the upturned plate. Robin's body fully shielded Starfire now, as if the person within the TV could suddenly appear within the room. Raven and Beastboy pressed buttons, locking all entries to the Tower. Silence hung in the room like a thick, uncomfortable blanket.

Starfire gripped her stomach with one hand, grabbing Robin's waist desperately with the other. He looked back at her momentarily, long enough to see the fear sparking within her green eyes. Instinctively, he grabbed her cool hand.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, as the figure stepped out of the dark shadows. They all gasped.

"Red X?" Robin asked, snarling the name.

"Long time no see, Robin." Red X laughed, his voice muffled by the mask he was wearing.

"Why did you do this to Starfire?" Robin asked, but Red X simply stared straight at him, cracking his knuckles.

"Lemme tell you how this works, Robin. I ask the questions here, not you. I control this game, not you. And here's how the game works. That baby inside Starfire? It's part mine, making Starfire part mine. Now where does that leave you Robin? After all, she is the girl of your dreams, right?" Red X asked, pacing in front of the screen. Robin almost growled.

"Now, if I'm right, you would do anything for anyone in your team. Especially Starfire. Even give up your life."

"Where are you going with this, Red X?" Robin asked, closing the small space between him and Starfire. He could feel her heartbeat against his back, and he could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed slowly. Starfire, comforted by his closeness, buried her head in his shoulder.

"Well Robin... I want revenge. You created me... you created this... this... this MONSTER, and now YOU will pay."

"I created Red X. You just chose to wear the suit." Robin replied, narrowing his eyes.

"You created this monster... what was I supposed to do? Let the power go to waste? You built up so much power that you could have used for Slade... that you could have used to help him destroy your pitiful teammates. You and I both know that you aren't ALL good... and you could have used that little bit of evil inside yourself. But you didn't. And so Slade made me take the role of the invincible Red X. A monster that you created."

"That was Slade's fault, Red X, not mine." Robin responded.

"Slade wouldn't have made me put on the suit, if you hadn't invented the idea. But anyway, this isn't about Slade. This is about you and me. You have two options here Robin: Be crushed emotionally... or be crushed physically. You have one week. At the end of that week, if you haven't given yourself up to me, then Starfire will be mine, and I can promise you will _never_ see her again." Red X said, and the screen flickered to black, Red X's image replaced by a timer that read 168 hours. Robin turned around silently, facing Starfire.

Silence hung between them... accompanied by the ticking of the timer on the wall.

A/N: Yes, I know, that sorta sucked, but I'm horrible at writing Dialogue for Red X... but that's besides the point... I promise it'll get better :)

So was that what you were expecting? What do you guys think ? Thank you guys so much for all the reviews :) please continue to read, and give me feedback every now and then... even if it's just to tell me that you're still reading :) thanks so much guys 3


	8. Flashback

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (even though that'd be flippin' awesome!)

A/N: you don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to. But I thought it'd be nice to have some... enlightenment as to what happened to Starfire. I promise it doesn't go far, but if you're uncomfortable reading it, you can skip past the flashback :)

_Flashback:_

_His hands were cold, cold as ice. Starfire struggled against them as they pushed at her wrists, cuffing them together. The metal bit into her skin, sending pain up her arms. Her powers were useless. Her mind was thoughtless – no, it only had one thought. Robin. She needed Robin. She needed him to save her. _

"_This will get him. This will get the little brat." A voice said, and Starfire looked up, her hair falling over her eyes. _

"_W-w-w-who are you?" she managed to get out, her voice shaking as much as her body. In that moment, she was ashamed... ashamed of the vulnerability she displayed for her attacker. _

_The figure stepped closer into the light, and she gasped, looking at him. _

_Robin?_

_The thought flooded her mind as she saw the Boy Wonder standing before her... or rather, the Boy Wonder's alter ego, Red X. _

"_You know who I am, Star." The voice said, mimicking Robin's voice. She snarled at him. _

"_You are not Robin." She whispered, and he pushed her chin up with his finger, forcing her to make eye contact. _

"_Pretty and smart. I guess Robin got the full package, ehh?" The figure asked, running his gloved fingers through her flaming hair. She whimpered as his hand traveled down her long throat. _

"_Too bad I'm taking you from him tonight." Red X said, laying her down. _

"_What are you doing?" Starfire asked, pleading him to answer her question. She had seen shows about this stuff happening at the Titans Tower, and perhaps her mind was finally piecing everything together. The way his hands roamed her body... _

"_I guess I have to take this off if I wanna get closer to you, huh?" The figure asked, and Starfire thought that she heard a nervous edge to his tone, as he pulled his mask off. She gasped at the sight. _

_He had Robin's eyes. It was the first thing she noticed about the sick man behind the mask. They were almost exactly like Robin's eyes, only they weren't as strikingly gorgeous. His skin was pale, and his lips were the same shade as Robin's, though they didn't taste like Robin's lips. _

_Starfire knew what Robin's lips tasted like... _

_The figure above her moaned as he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her lips, letting it rest inside her mouth like a dead fish. She pushed against him, flailing her legs, until he stood up. Thinking she had won, Starfire curled into a ball, refusing to cry... and then he returned. _

_He placed four metal steaks in the ground, two above her head, and two below her feet. He uncuffed her hands, and pulled out three more sets of handcuffs, attaching each of her limbs to a metal steak, so that she was unable to move. And then his body covered her... his hands... his lips... until Starfire sunk into blackness... scary, haunting, torturous blackness. _

__End Of Flashback__


	9. Monster

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (even though that'd be flippin' awesome!)

_**A/N: This chapter is short, yes, but I had it in my mind, and it needed to be written :)**_

The timer on the screen of Titans Tower did not go away, no matter how much Cyborg tried to get it to disappear. As the hours ticked by, Robin spent his time within a small room, trying to figure out where Red X could be... trying to figure out who he could be. Hours ticked by, and Robin knew he was running out of time. But he also knew what he would choose to do at the end of the week.

After hours of researching, Robin's computer crashed, and he banged his fists against the table. He saw his reflection in the blackness, and for once, he was ashamed... ashamed of who he had become.

"Sorry dude, I cut all the power off to see if I could get the timer to go away."

"Did it work? Robing asked, still staring at the black computer screen.

"The timer's still up. I don't know what to do man." Cyborg responded, leaning against the doorframe. In the distance, Robin heard something that sounded like glass breaking. He snapped his head up, and Cyborg put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It's Starfire. She's been throwing things in her room for about an hour." Cyborg said, and Robin looked up at him.

"What's wrong with me, Cy? Why can't I just figure this out. I created Red X... I should be able to destroy him." Robin said, and Cyborg shook his head.

"You're letting too many things distract you. You and I both know that as much as you want to take down Red X, you have someone else on your mind right now. And you're not going to be able to concentrate until you make things right with her."

Realizing that Cyborg meant Starfire, Robin stood up.

"You're right. I need to talk to her." Robin said, walking out the door as he took one last look at his reflection... one last look at his own personal monster.


	10. Risk

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (even though that'd be flippin' awesome!)

_A/N: I _know I've written a bunch of chapters within the last couple of days, but... well, I missed this story bunches, and I believe that I finally have a plot line for it! BUT... drum roll, please! First, a couple shout outs :_)_

_Star of Airdire: Thanks so much for the positive feedback on this story, and thanks for helping me remember what it was that drove me to be passionate about writing :)_

_Nightshade08: I'm still trying to decide if Starfire will have a normal pregnancy term, but most likely it will be shorter. I don't know. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ;)_

_SparkleBlueLemon: It's been WAY too long. School just doesn't take into consideration the fact that there are aspiring writers out there who need to get on Fanfiction to update a story. But thanks for still reviewing this story, even though it's taken me forever to update :)_

_-i-love-you-Se-chan: Glad you like the story, and I hope you don't think I'm as cruel anymore since I've taken care of some of those cliffhangers :)_

_You guys are amazing... so now, on with the story:_

Robin knocked lightly on the door to Starfire's room, and heard her sniffle behind the door.

"Yes?" Her voice asked, and a part of him broke. She sounded so fragile, unlike the Starfire he knew. He had seldom heard her speak like this before, and the last time he had was the day after she was raped.

"It's Robin. Can I come in?" He whispered, and he heard her shuffle closer to the door, opening it slowly.

"My room is of the disastrous state, friend Robin. Could you not return at a later date?"

"Starfire, it's OK." Robin whispered, pushing his way into the room. He gasped.

It looked as if a tornado had torn through the room. Glass lay shattered about the floor, and her dresser was covered with sharp shards from her broken mirror. A flower vase had been thrown at the wall, and there was a huge dent, accompanied by crushed petals among the floor. Robin picked up a picture frame, brushing the shards of glass away from the photograph inside it.

It was a picture of he and Starfire, standing awkwardly side-by-side, and he chuckled. In the photograph, she looked like nothing more than a clueless tourist, her eyes full of wonder. Her hair was too long, and had grown over one of her eyes, and she was much taller than Robin. Things had changed since then.

Now, the Boy Wonder was the taller one, Starfire's head only reaching his chin. Her eyes, once full of wonder, were now full of knowledge and wisdom, with an angry spark when she let her temper flare. Her hair, though she had let it grow out after the night of her birthday, was still shorter than it had once been. And even though the highlights had faded, it was still a gorgeous, fiery shade.

Starfire's curves had become more... curvy, yet her outfits still hadn't swayed from the same shade of purple. Her boots had been traded in for ballet flats, showing off her long legs, when she wasn't covering them up with long jeans.

"Friend Robin, what are you staring at?" Starfire questioned, locking her hands together in front of her stomach. Robin looked up into her eyes, and was unable to stop his answer from tumbling from his lips.

"You." He said, then flushed as he realized what he had said. Starfire flushed too, taking the statement in the wrong way.

"I realize that I am not a sight for the eyes of the sore."

"What? No, Starfire... you're..."

"Ugly?" Starfire asked, turning towards the mirror, and Robin frowned at her. Gone was the alien girl full of confidence and love. She had been replaced by a torn, shattered soul.

"No, Star. You're beautiful. You always have been."

"Beautiful girls aren't scarred like this, Robin." Starfire replied, pulling her hair into a low ponytail. Robin stood up, spinning her around so that she faced him, pressing her back against her dresser. He put his hands on either sides of her, so that he was eye-to-eye with the alien girl.

"Yes, they are Starfire. Besides, your beauty has nothing to do with what happened to you. I'm the reason that you're pregnant. I'm the reason this happened."

"What are you saying, friend Robin? You were not the one who did the abusing of me that night."

"Starfire, don't you get it? Red X did this to get revenge on _me._ If it wasn't for me, this would have never happened."

"Robin?" Starfire whispered, as she watched the Boy Wonder lay his emotions out before her. Her eyes wandered to his lips, and she contemplated over whether or not it would be too sinful to press hers against his, just one last time, before one of them met their end.

"Starfire?" Robin replied, and she snapped her eyes back to his.

"If it wouldn't have been for you, I would be dead by now. If it wouldn't have been for you, I would not be living on this Earth. And if it wasn't for you, I would know nothing of the 'feelings' you humans share on this planet."

Robin looked up into her eyes, and she smiled at him lightly. He leaned forward slightly, the daring side of his personality kicking in at that moment. He knew he was taking a risk by pressing his lips against Starfire's, but he also knew it may be his last chance to take that risk.


	11. Silence

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS (even though that'd be flippin' awesome!)

Starfire, seeing Robin lean forward, met his lips halfway, locking her mouth with his. Shocked, Robin pulled back, looking into Starfire's eyes.

"I don't want to kiss you without you being ready. Since that night... I figured you'd never let anyone kiss – or touch – you again."

"I feel safe with you Robin. I feel safe." Starfire said, kissing him lightly. Robin smiled, and lifted her light body up, setting her on the dresser and deepening the kiss slowly. His tongue swirled within her mouth, marveling at how amazing she tasted. When she moaned, he almost melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Robin." Starfire whispered once, then twice, repeating his name over and over between light kisses along his jaw. He growled slightly, pulling her lips back to his.

"Shh.. Star." He said, feeling a tear fall down her cheek. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"This whole time, I have been pushing you out of my life. I must have had the disease of the stupid." Starfire whispered, and Robin almost laughed. Had it not been for the sweetness of the moment, he probably would have.

"Starfire, it's ok. You were hurting, and I understand that. You needed time to yourself, and I would've gotten in the way of that."

"No Robin, it is not ok. I could have lost you." Starfire said, kissing up his neck until she reached his lips. He sighed against her light kiss, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist.

"You'll never loose me Starfire, never." he whispered into her ear, and chills went down her spine. The next few minutes were accompanied by pure, sweet silence, as they enjoyed just having each other near. As they enjoyed not having to think about loosing each other. And then, Starfire jumped as the door opened.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted, barging into the room.

"What?" Robin asked, slightly annoyed.

"I know where Red X is."


	12. Red X

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

The figure slipped into the darkness slowly, hiding behind low shrubs to hide his unforgettable face. No human soul could forget the haunting white mask, a blood red X slashed across his forehead. Therefore, he had to hide, so that no one could alert the Teen Titans of his whereabouts.

Red X laughed. The stupid robot thought he knew where to find Red X. Little did the Titans know that it was all a trap, that everything was a trap. But of course Red X didn't care about a half-robot machine, a transforming weirdo, or an emo grudge-girl... no, there was more that he wanted. The pretty alien girl held the key to rich galaxies beyond Earth. With those galaxies came powers. Not to mention a hot girl to keep him satisfied.

And then there was Robin, otherwise known as the Boy Wonder. Red X needed revenge on him, in so many ways. Yet at the same time, he owed Robin a thank you. The identity of Red X was both a blessing and a burden. Gone were the days when Red X was known as "Justin the nerd." No, now he was Red X, striking fear into everyone, including the Boy Wonder. Yet at the same time, Slade had Red X on a tight string, not allowing him to do what he wanted... not allowing him to have any fun.

"Everything requires responsibility, including the work of a villain." Slade would say, and Red X had always pretended to listen.

Red X crept closer North, heading towards the Titans Tower, getting closer by the second. He knew his mission... he had plotted it all out without the help of Slade. And now, with a malicious smile on his face and a spark in his blue eyes, hidden behind his mask, Red X began running towards the Tower.


	13. Planning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

A/N: This Chapter... I wrote it a while ago when I first started writing the story, but I never added it in, because I didn't know where it fit. SOOO... I went back and edited it to fit the storyline, and this is what happened. It's kind of playing with the character's emotions a little, and I like that. This whole story, I've been focusing on mainly Robin and Starfire, and I haven't built up the other characters as much... so here you go... this chapter sort of builds up the character's personalities a little, and also is a little more creative/personal than my other chapters... It may be a little long after I get done revising and editing, but I promise it'll be good :)

"Okay crew, so obviously Red X is working for Slade, which got me thinking... 'shouldn't he be living with Red X if he's working for him?'" Cyborg said, four anxious faces staring at him intently. For each member of the Titans, taking down Red X meant something different. For Beast boy and Cyborg, it was the sheer joy of kicking the punks sorry butt. Red X had been screwing with the Titans for too long. And even if it wasn't the same person inside Red X's suit, it was still the same Red X. Powerful, cocky, and pure evil.

For Raven, it was holding the group together. Though she played the part of not caring most of the time, something within her knew that this group needed to be held together, and Red X was tearing them apart. They had almost lost their leader to the identity of Red X, and without Robin they were nothing. Sure, Cyborg could step up and be a kick-ass leader... but no one could replace Robin. Maybe it was the mystery hidden behind his mask, or maybe it was the determination he held. Whatever it was, it MADE him a leader, and he MADE them a team.

Starfire, however, wanted to get rid of the pent up anger that she held against him. She wanted to show him how powerful of a girl he had messed with, even if that meant putting herself in danger. He had caused a hole in her life that not even time could heal. Red X had almost caused her to loose sight of how much she cared for Robin, and she wasn't going to let ANYONE live after doing that.

For Robin... the powerful, attractive, fearless Boy Wonder, it was about destroying what he had stupidly created. Every superhero has that one moment... the moment that they aren't proud of and that they regret forever. For Robin, that moment, was when he created Red X. Something about Slade had... enticed him, and left him yearning to figure out what kind of power was hidden behind that mask. For years he had manipulated and taunted the whole Titan's team. So Robin created Red X, to get closer to Slade.

And honestly, Robin had loved being Red X. Though he knew the evil crimes he committed were wrong, there was something about the dangerous adrenaline that pumped through his veins as he was robbing, as he was tricking the team. And he didn't want that feeling to come back. Robin didn't want that feeling to grip him and drive him towards the path of evil that he had so carefully avoided. Sure, he had made a damn good villain. He was everything that Slade had told him he would be. But he belonged among heroes. Robin belonged with the Titans.

"Where is he?" Robin asked, asking the questions they were all thinking. In his mind, he was plotting out strategies, going over ideas, and thinking of different ways to torture Red X.

"Well after I thought about all this, I realized that it'd be way too obvious if he was living where Slade is. Plus, Starfire would have recognized the place immediately, and known it was Slade. So, I analyzed Red X's video that he sent us, and was able to pick up background noises and images. It allowed me to figure out that Red X is hiding in an abandoned Apartment, 2 miles away from where Slade is." Cyborg said, smiling. He was proud of himself. He had tracked down Red X, and he could see in the others' eyes that they admired him. For a moment, he was the leader... for a moment, he was the Robot Wonder.

"Let's attack him full-force!" Or... OHH, let's sneak up on him in the middle of the night and throw him into the ocean. OR, let's tie him to a tree and bulldoze him." Beastboy said, jumping out of his seat. His eyes seemed to glow with anticipation as he cracked his knuckles, his green skin glowing beneath the lights in the living room.

"Calm down Beast boy. Attacking him is only going to get us into deeper shit," Raven said, "He's obviously studied us all. He knows our weaknesses... he knows our strengths. If we attack him all at once, he'll just take us down one by one." She stood up, putting her hand on her hip, and Beast boy suddenly felt two feet tall.

_But man Raven's hot when she's intimidating..._ Beast boy thought, then immediately mentally slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to think of Raven that way. Sure, Robin and Starfire could pull off a relationship... but after loosing Terra, Beast boy knew what the risks were of having a relationship with another hero. And he didn't want to be hurt like that again.

"I could sneak up on him and blow him to pieces." Cyborg volunteered, holding his arm up, wiggling his eyebrows. Raven groaned at the idiocy of male minds.

"Guys, calm down... we're not gonna win this battle by forcing a mass attack on him. We will, however, take him down if we surprise him and give him something that he isn't expecting. I have a plan guys... and trust me, Red X... is going down."


	14. Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

Starfire stared out the window of Titan's Tower, wishing she could see Robin right now, more than anything. He had left about an hour ago, and she was aching for him to get back. His plan was simple, yet full proof. He would go to Red-X's hideout first, and make Red X think he had surrendered. Then, after an hour and a half, The rest of the Titans were to set out for Red X's hide out to take Red X by surprise. Beast boy and Raven would attack from the East... Starfire and Cyborg from the West.

Starfire began to think about their conversation before he left.

"_Star, don't worry about me... I'll be okay." _

"_But Robin... I don't... I don't know. I know what Red X is capable of..."  
"Star, I know what he's capable of too. Trust me. And that makes me even more determined to destroy him. This plan will work Star, and then everything will be okay. I love you, Star."_

"_Robin... everything will not be okay. Things will never be the okay."_

Starfire had then grabbed her stomach protectively, and Robin looked down.

"_Don't worry Star. Me and you... we'll figure out something for that baby. Me and you will raise him or her, and it will become a Titan when the time is right. Everything will be okay."_

And then he had kissed her, as tears welled up within her eyes. He had just implied that he would take role as the baby's father. And as cheesy and lovestruck their conversation had been, it meant the world to her, because _her _baby would have a father. _Her_ baby would have Robin, Starfire's one true love, as it's father. _Starfire_ would have Robin.

A small smile stretched across her face slowly as she thought about Robin's promise, and about everything they had been through.

"You about ready to go, Star?" Cyborg asked her, putting his hand on his shoulder.

_I love you Star._

Robin's voice rang clearly in her head, and she smiled at Cyborg, nodding her head. She turned back around, looking at all the other Titans. Raven was standing up, pulling her hood over her hair. Beastboy was watching the door, for once in his life focused on something other than video games and tofu.

"Come on guys, it's time to go." Cyborg said, and they all headed towards the door. But when they got closer, it opened up, and a figure stepped in.

They all gasped.


	15. Strange

A/N: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

"Hey, guys." Robin said, walking through the door. He looked completely unblemished. As if he had never even gotten into a fight.

"Did you find Red X?" Beast Boy asked, studying Robin curiously. How had he gotten in and out of Red X's apartment that fast, while having time to take down the villain?

"Oh, yeah! Kicked his butt too. Let's throw a party. Celebrate Red X's last day on Earth," Robin commented, and the group stared at him strangely. Even Starfire, who normally would have thrown herself at him, stood back, watching his face carefully.

_Something isn't right. _Starfire thought, but pushed the worry out of her head. This was her Robin. Why shouldn't she trust him? He had just offered to be the father of her baby, and he had told her he loved her. Everything was perfect – he was perfect. And Robin had given her no reason to stop believing in him. She walked over to him slowly, and hugged him.

"I am glad you are safe, Robin. Perhaps we _could_ make the cake of celebration. Then you could tell us all about the defeating of Red X." Starfire said, pulling away from Robin.

"Yeah, definitely. Hey, but first, I need to talk to you, Starfire. You guys go ahead and get started on that, umm, 'cake of celebration.'" Robin said, grabbing Starfire's hand and pulling her down the hallway. The rest of the Titans stared after him.

"Am I the only one who thought that was a bit strange?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his green head.

"No, it definitely wasn't normal." Raven responded, moving to stand next to Beast Boy.

"Oh, C'mon, guys! Robin's probably just really tired, and excited to be with Starfire without the threat of Red X! Now let's start making some cake! I love me some cake!" Cyborg shouted, rubbing his hands together. Suddenly, the alarms went off.

"You've gotta be kidding me. What now?" Beast Boy whined, pulling up the security cameras. All three remaining Titans gasped, and Cyborg glared angrily at the screen.

"Well if it isn't Red X. Back from the dead and craving some more butt-whooping."


	16. The Villian that Wouldn't Die

A/N: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

Starfire followed Robin down the hall and into her room, giggling lightly.

"Robin, where are we going?" Starfire asked, and Robin gripped her wrist a little tighter.

"You'll see." He responded, opening the door to her room and guiding her inside. The room was dark, and Robin didn't bother to turn on the lights. Before Starfire could even ask why, or offer to turn them on herself, Robin's lips were against hers.

"What is the matter, Robin?" Starfire asked, confused by the urgent kiss.

"Nothing. I just want you." He responded, kissing her again. Their lips molded together, and his hands slid up her arms.

_No. No. No. No. _Starfire thought in her mind. Something wasn't right. She knew those hands. And those lips. But neither of them belonged to Robin.

"Alright, Red X. Care to explain how you managed to come back from the dead?" Cyborg asked, raising his cannon arm. He blasted Red X with a beam, causing the villain to fly backwards.

"Wait!" Red X shouted, standing up weakly.

"For what? You got backup coming? We can take care of them later." Cyborg said, as he sent another blast towards Red X. For a villain, this guys sure was making it easy for them to win.

"No! You don't understand!" Red X shouted, standing up again.

"Oh yeah, and what don't we understand?" Beast Boy asked, confused as to why Red X was trying to _talk_ his way out of a fight.

"I'm not who you think I am." Red X said, walking towards them. Cyborg raised his arm to blast him again, but Red X held up his hands, and Cyborg stopped. Were his hands…. Handcuffed?

"Please, Cyborg. Pull this mask off." Red X said, and Cyborg laughed.

"Man, and I thought Robin had finished your pathetic butt off." Cyborg said.

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I am-" Cyborg's blast silenced Red X this time, and when he didn't try to stand up, the three Titans walked over to him. Red X was lying flat on the ground, face down. Cyborg pointed his arms towards the villain to make sure he wasn't going to make a counter-attack, then flipped the villain over with the toe of his boot.

His mouth dropped open. His arm dropped to hang loosely by his side. Raven's eyes grew wide, and Beast Boy stepped back. Red X's mask had been shredded, and the eyes that stared back at the three titans was all too familiar.

"I tried to tell you," croaked the boy inside the suit.

All Cyborg could manage to get out of his mouth was, "Robin?"


	17. Final Battle

A/N: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

"Wait, but I thought you were inside?" Beast boy asked, incredulously. He was extremely confused. How could Robin be two places at once?

"I was on my way to Red X's hideout, when I found him, coming here. He attacked me and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was wearing his disguise, and my hands were handcuffed. I couldn't take the mask off.

"Oh man." Cyborg said, hitting his hand against his forehead.

"Where is he?" Robin asked, standing up. His strength was returning, and his eyes were full of anger.

"He grabbed Starfire and went to her room as soon as they got here," Raven said, and as soon as the words slipped from her mouth, they heard a piercing scream coming from Starfire's room.

"No." Starfire said, struggling to get out from under Red X.

"Yes." He muttered back, placing his lips on her stomach. Her shirt had been torn off, and her pants had already been pulled partially down. She wanted to get away from him. But every touch sent a cold flashback from that night into her mind, leaving her paralyzed with fear. The handcuffs. The stakes. The cutting and hitting.

"Stop!" She replied, letting out a piercing scream.

"Go ahead and scream. No one can save you. Where's your precious Robin now, sweetie? He never came to find me. Clearly he doesn't care enough to save you."

"No, that's not true." Starfire said, pushing Red X off of her. She ran for the window, fully prepared to jump out. But Red X grabbed her by the waist before she could reach the window, pulling up against him. She could feel every part of his disgusting body against her, and tears began streaming down her face.

"There. Now be still, and it will all be over soon." Red X said, kissing her shoulder. He slid one hand down her stomach, over her baby bump, sliding it beneath the waistband of her pants.

"LET GO OF HER." A voice screamed, and Red X pushed Starfire to the ground, turning to face the three Titans standing in the door way.

"Robin, how nice to see you." Red X commented, crossing his arms over his bare chest. The whole group stared at him. He looked exactly like Robin.

"I know. Striking resemblance, right. We could be brothers. Too bad Slade only picked me for the role of Red X because I look like you. You should go visit him some time. He misses you." Red X sneered, glaring at Robin.

"I was on my way to turn myself into you. Why'd you come here and attack Starfire again?" Robin asked, walking towards Red X, hands clenched.

"Well, you see, I was thinking. I haven't been able to get Starfire out of my head since that one amazing night. And, well… I wanted more of her. So, I decided that before I killed one – or possibly both – of you, I would pay her a visit. Remind her of our last night together." Red X said, smiling. Starfire burst into tears behind him, and he turned around, kicking her hard in the stomach.

"Shut up, and stop crying." He growled, and Robin pounced on him, grabbing his throat and slamming him against a wall. Red X nailed Robin in the side with his foot, and Robin went tumbling backwards, almost tripping over Starfire.

"Beast Boy. Get Starfire out of here." Robin commanded, charging at Red X again. Fists flew, and the two battled for dominance. Meanwhile, Beast Boy grabbed Starfire, putting one arm around his shoulders, and pulled her out of the room.

"I figured you would have liked having her in the room, Robin. That way you could say goodbye to her." Red X said, and then kicked Robin hard, nailing him in the chest, and causing him to fall out of the window.

Raven immediately followed him, grabbing Robin by the wrists, and pulling him back up to the room. She spun him around, and he flew back into the room, foot first, and slammed into Red X's face, knocking the villain out.

"Is it over?" Raven asked, looking at the unconscious villain.

"Raven," Robin said, picking up his mask off of the floor and putting it back on, "We're Titans. And with us, it's never over."


	18. New Beginnings: For Everyone

A/N: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

"Raven! Cyborg!" Starfire shouted, standing up when they came into the room. She was still in only her bra and pants, and Raven threw a purple t-shirt at her, which she pulled over her head.

"Please, where is Robin?" Starfire asked, afraid that if she walked out of Beast Boy's room, she'd find Red X waiting on her.

"He went outside to greet the police when they got here. They're taking Red X in. You don't need to worry anymore, Star. He's gone." Cyborg said, hugging the alien girl. Maybe he wasn't Robin, and maybe he wasn't the one she wanted to see. But Starfire was like his younger sister in a way.

"Cyborg, Red X nailed her in the stomach pretty hard," Raven said, and Cyborg nodded, stepping away from Starfire, and scanning her stomach.

"The baby's okay." Cyborg said, and everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Starfire heard the door to the tower open, and shot out of Beast Boy's room, running to meet Robin, who wasn't wearing any clothes despite his pale blue boxers.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something. She wanted to dance. Red X was gone. And Robin was back. She ran towards him, and when she reached him, threw her arms around his neck. He laughed into her shoulder, pulling back to look at her face.

"Everything's okay, Starfire," he said, pulling her closer to him, "now. And forever." Robin dropped his hand to Starfire's stomach, mentally promising that he would never let anything happen to Starfire, or the baby inside her. She was his. And he was hers. Forever. And nothing could stop that.

_They think they've gotten rid of me. Silly Titans. Don't you know you can't destroy something that's more powerful than one Teen-fighting group alone? You underestimate me. You underestimate us all. But no need to worry. Slade is coming for you. He's coming for all of you. And I'm sure he'll be delighted to find out that there's a new Titan coming. One he can easily use to take advantage of every single one of you._

The police car came to a sudden stop, and Red X grinned to himself. The door to the car opened, and a gloved hand entered the vehicle.

"Welcome home," Slade said, as Red X stepped into the sunlight, "Now tell me. How _is_ Robin doing these days?"


	19. Important

**SEQUEL COMING SOON!  
Yes, that's right. I am, indeed, writing a sequel to this lovely story. Since I left you guys with a cliff hanger there, I've gotten many questions – both on my old account and on my new one – about what happens to Robin and Starfire… and more importantly, to their darling baby. Welllllll, all questions will be answered. I plan to publish the first chapter of the sequel tonight. For those of you reading this on my old account (haley39357,) the sequel **_**will **_**be on my new account, Haleylovesyou39. Because it's just easier that way. **

"**Complications," is the name of the sequel as of now, and I hope you'll all check it out as soon as I start publishing it. Much love to all. **


End file.
